The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying
The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying, also known as Rugrats Roads to El Dorado: The Movie, is a 2002 crossover animated film, with 2 animated Nickelodeon TV series Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys and 1 animated DreamWorks films The Road To El Dorado and released in theaters on June 13, 2002 by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, DreamWorks SKG and Ensemble Studios Movies. It also makes this the first chapter of the All Grown Up series, after the show ceased production. As there are currently no further Rugrats movies in production, The All Grown Up Movie stands as the next Rugrats film. It grossed the least out of the 4 Rugrats movies. It is the only Nickelodeon film to be a crossover. Summary The Rugrats becomes Gods growed up and gets standed on the Waterslide El Dorado and meet the Wild Thornberrys, who help them get to Spirit of Adventure. Plot At Berlin, Germany on 1942, Herman Cortes II was a fan of General Magnus, who general and soldier his own self-made dirigible, "Spirit of Adventure." One day, while running down a sidewalk, pretending to pilot his balloon (a regular blue balloon with the words "Spirit of Adventure written on the side), Cortes hears a voice coming from a dilapidated house. In Spain 1519, two Spanish con-men, Tulio and Miguel win a map to the legendary City of Gold, Waterslide El Dorado, in a rigged gambling match (though ironically they end up winning the map fairly). After being accused of cheating with loaded dice, the two evade capture while being chased by a bull and hide in barrels, which are shortly loaded onto one of the ships to be led by Hernan Cortes to the New World, But most of all the two men has inside the Pickles House turning normal Tommy and Chuckie at Yucaipa 2002. Lou Pickles talks to him about The Wild Thornberrys works fine to become their new friends as well. In the present, Sloan Blackburn is an currently poachers and already arrested but he frees on reference of the show, The Wild Thornberrys Movie. He still lives in his same old house, which he feels is the thing that's keeping Bree close to him, but surrounding it is a huge city landscape; new buildings are coming up all around Sloan's property. A corporation is trying to move him, which would break what he had promised. Didi is at her baby shower at her home, where she is pregnant with her and Stu's third child, which everyone believes will be a female. Stu is in the basement, building a Reptar-related toy - the Reptar Balloon Activator, for a contest held by the Reptar Corporation to win 500 dollars. Stu believes it is the perfect children's toy, and that it will make his toy company famous. Back in Tommy's room, Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sister, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget about him. While Tommy explains that he will not be forgotten, Angelica hears Susie sing about how good a baby is, Angelica, annoyed at this, decides to interrupt and join in, but only to sing mean and selfish things about them. Angelica yells loudly at the end, causing Didi to exclaim that Stu Pickles pushes a button to activate balloon 10 times and fly the balloon away. Everyone rushes out, grows Tommy and his friends up (except Susie and Angelica) and goes to Yucaipa Elementary School. Jean Claude has his discussions to conqueror the new world, Waterslide El Dorado, that moment on, Stu Pickles shown by people a Reptar Balloon Activator, but 11 years old Tommy and his friends brought this stuff where they are everywhere. Jean Claude orders his businessmans to bring them to their classroom and orders Kira Finster to bring The Wild Thornberrys to Stu and Lou Pickles after they'll reporting to the cafeteria. When they get a signal from The Wild Thornberrys, it appears with a signal from Debbie Thornberry on Waterslide El Dorado. It then cuts to a scene with them. There, Debbie is arguing with her mom since they are not back from trying to find a Clouded Leopard. Meanwhile, Sloan Blackburn's empty nest syndrome increases and while daydreaming, he caused by Giant Reptar controlled by Tommy and his friends to be rescued and a huge explosion at his dead-end factory job. He is fired on the spot. At Tommy Pickles' office, the cop said that he saw Tommy's winner collection for his short film, Kaleidoscope Lunch. However, Dil was ordered him that Rustlers are coming together with us. Suddenly, thousands and thousands of balloons appear from Reptar Balloon Activator behind the school. The school is ripped from its foundation and carried into the sky. Passersby look in shock to see the flying school. Lou, Stu and the people are together proceeds to extend shower curtains and blankets from the side of the school, as rudders. Just when he lies down in his chair after setting his course for Africa, he hears a knock at his door; it's Sloan Blackburn (Rupert Everett), a new good poacher of Study Placeful Wildlife Zoo who had pestered Lou Pickles earlier in an attempt to earn his final merit badge for "assisting the elderly" and become a Senior Study Placeful Wildlife Zoo. The school's scientist teacher, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) is looking to become the new art teacher of her bosses' company (once he resigns) with help from her assistant scientist teacher Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, tells her the candidate he is looking for must "have the heart of a child". On the spot Coco says that she adores children and is engaged to a man with a child of his own. When she discovers Angelica eavesdropping on the entire conversation, she tells Coco about General Magnus and Dog Soldiers. In exchange, Coco promises Angelica that she would get to ride in her own float as a african princess in the Waterslide El Dorado with "matching ponies", her own fashion show, and she'll also be the flower girl in Coco's wedding. Coco then pretends to take a sudden interest in Jean Claude. However, when she attempts to bond with Sloan Blackburn, there are little results. The Rugrats soon meet Sloan Blackburn, and his american rustlers, whom Lou, Stu and Didi takes a mutual liking to. Kira works in the art class as one of Coco's assistants and puts aside her own feelings for Lou and Stu to help Sloan win building a camp over, thinking he loves rugrats despite their doubts. On nightime, the huge thunder and lighting storm caused the school to be landing on the accident, but the school attacks the Rhino-Storm-Giants. And for that, the school is saved by the people to protect them, and however Angelica saw at Rugrats that are 11 years old, she should've know that she is messed up by them. On next morning, school landed on the ground and is here at Waterslide El Dorado, but the Waterslide El Dorado has too far 15 miles per hour. However, Jean Claude orders Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi to go find the waterslide that he gives them a quest, orders people to build their own villages and leads Stu, Lou, Sloan Blackburn and Rustlers to think on the radio about they'll never see the waterslide el dorado again, but someone on radio told them that they'll on their way. Angelica should've know Tommy and his friends are growed up 11 years old and going to El Dorado. Enventually, Stu has a signal fire or radio, but he chose a radio. Angelica walks around the circles of the rainforests but instead, she is together with Debbie Thornberry. Meanwhile, somewhere along the way and Chuckie tells them that he founds Waterslide El Dorado, they wanted to build a treehouse and waiting for them. Meanwhile Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle and runs into Spike. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike (now voiced by Viggo Mortensen) talks for the first time and he informs her that the babies are lost somewhere on the island. Meanwhile, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma (named after Greek letters) are dogs with collars (voiced by three actors Sherm Cohen, Julian Chaney and Colin Murdock) like Spike are searching for a animal as well; Alpha has a problem with Spike gets lost in the jungle. It turns out that these dogs sent Spike on a "special mission" to find the animal, just so they could get rid of him. Realizing they could get in trouble with their master for losing Spike, they start a video transmission with him through their collars. They are shocked to find that Spike has found the animal as Darwin behinds Eliza Thornberry and has taken it as his prisoner. Spike abruptly cuts off the transmission when screen switches to Tommy Pickles and interviews him who comes on the screen. Confused, they use the trackers on their collars to find Spike. One minute and thirty seven seconds later, Spike, Eliza and Darwin founds Donnie the Tarzan-like wild child, and 6 survivors on Waterslide El Dorado, they walked back outside and talks to Sloan Blackburn that they found the Waterslide El Dorado. Sloan got his radio worked but the 2 jesus christs, Tulio and Miguel (Kevin Kline) and (Kenneth Branagh) on the radio switches to normal and saying to him "Hello". The new two men of All Grown Up series knows that they saw Waterslide El Dorado with treehouse, so Kira welcomes the two spanish survivors to their club and orders them to leave Altivo (Frank Welker) with Tommy and his friends here. Twenty-Nine seconds later. Sloan discovers the Waterslide El Dorado are with treehouse. However, Tommy and his friends rides Altivo around and horseplaying. But Sloan knows that master his name is no more, so he throws the ball to mountain for Spike, and throws the chocolate apple far away to river for Altivo, and leads Rugrats back outside, but Eliza has a signal on Horse and Spike. Tommy eats donuts. In their journey, Eliza finds Siri, a clouded leopard and she sets off to go eat the babies. While this is occurring Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. They share the waffles and put ketchup on his waffle. After while back on outside mountain camp, Lipschitz told us today they'll heard Tommy saying "I FOUND WATERSLIDE EL DORADO!" about control with the prohibilition area, the citizens of Yucaipa encounter Mrs. Thornberry and Miguel & Tulio, the god of heavens of pandora. When they try to find the babies in the bathosphere by making radio contact with them, it worked, Tulio and Miguel duels Inspector and decided it's a draw. "You useless, ungrateful pirates! I AM THE COLONY!!!!!!" But Tommy and his friends arrived with Altivo, that they found the gold on Tommy's backpack. Tommy discovers Eliza ducks them and him and cover him and them when stampede. After 50 seconds later, Tommy and Dil heard M-16 assault rifle shooting and dogs barking that they were soldiers, and panic back to school and telling citizens "The soldiers is coming! THE SOLDIERS IS COMING!". As they're walking, citizens of Yucaipa encounter Alpha, Gamma, and Beta. Spike leaks out that he is under arrest because alpha discovers that the gods of heaven is actually Tulio and Miguel along with Tommy and his friends helped an animal escaped, and the rest of the dogs force citizens to be arrested too to go along to General Magnus that he is trying to get rid of children from the Reptar because it's too dangerous. The dogs brings Tommy, his friends, Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, parents, citizens, Pangborn and the rest of crew to a giant cave. Inside are dozens of dogs, all with the special collars. Out from the shadows comes an big fat man, but fit man. The man apologizes for getting Stu Pickles into this situation, and gives them a goodbye. After a moment, though, Stu and Lou calls to the man again. He discovers that the man, the dogs' master, is actually General Magnus (voiced by Christopher Lee) that he didn't get rid of children from the reptar like the gods. Glad to see a fan of his, General invites Tommy, his friends, Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, parents, citizens, Pangborn and the rest of crew inside the cave, where Magnus' dirigible, the Spirit of Adventure, is stationed. LaBouche, Jean Claude, Blackburn, parents and children and Thornberrys park the school beside the cave and enter the dirigible as Spike gets the "Cone of Shame", a giant funnel, put on his head for his wrongdoings and tied up with Altivo, Miguel & Tulio. Then, Angelica and Debbie takes off in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle (commvee). In the dirigible's trophy room, Stu, Lou and Blackburn is in awe at all of the treasures that Magnus had collected. Just then, Delta calls Magnus for dinner; Magnus hears Alpha's tuxedo and wears him his tuxedo with his collar. parents, children, Thornberrys and three of guys are invited into dinner. Before long, they see hundreds of photos, drawings, and information on Altivo the pegasus around the room. Stu & Lou realizes what is happening; Magnus is searching for Altivo; the beast of Waterslide El Dorado. Tommy and his friends calls out that they saw the horse with eagle wings, but Stu quickly adds in that it ran away. In 1920. Lou Pickles and Magnus were best friends. The latter became principal of Yucaipa College and, during a private conversation with Lou, showed he intended to move to abolish children and teachers from a field trip to reptar corporation to improve adult his works to capture the horrible beast. Lou went to the superintendent as a means of convincing Magnus to change his mind. The superintendent instead fired Magnus and promoted Lou to principal. Benedict's girlfriend, Lulu Pickles, broke up with him, driving Magnus into a hateful nazi army base vengeance. Later, Lou says, Magnus went on to become army general of nazis but was arrested by the U.S. President when he tried to abolish children, and education, and teachers, and school again from the field trip to reptar, ex-nationwide. Blackburn rushes Tommy, his friends, Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, parents, citizens, Pangborn and the rest of crew out of the dirigible, but the dogs quickly chase after, understanding why they had suddenly left. they grab the school and run for their lives. Spike quickly points out a side cave for us to take. Just when the dogs are about to catch them, Tulio and Miguel helps Altivo leaps from the roof of the school and scoops up Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Kimi, Phil and Lil, helping them run. The balloons on the roof of the school pop as they drag against the rock ceiling. The school hits a giant rock and knocks Didi Pickles off of Stu Pickles, still hanging onto the harness that was connected to the school. An avalanche of rocks fall as they make it outside, stopping the dogs. Spike tries to command the dogs to stop chasing them, but Spike is knocked away by Alpha, removing the Cone of Shame. Soon, Altivo arrives at the edge of a cliff. The school is moving forward, dragging them off the cliff. Everybody grabs on as they are taken midair. The dogs jump to catch them, but fall into a rushing river. people of yucaipa land on the other side of the canyon. Chuckie is terribly fall and can't go on, but Tommy save his lives and back to the other side of the canyon. Darwin is terribly hurt, kidnapped by the dogs and can't go on. Eliza right next to Tommy and his friends is upset that dogs practically gave Darwin to Magnus. Sloan Blackburn claims it was none of his concern, never asked for any of the trials and tribulations he was put through, blames Spike for their troubles after Dog Warden heard by us that there is no gods, spirit of adventure and Waterslide El Dorado (Sloan even claiming that if it wasn't for Spike, none of this would have happened) sends Spike away, and continues straight on back to the el dorado, an upset Angelica behind him that she blamed us all that General Magnus wants to destroy the school but it was Eliza's fault. Back on Waterslide El Dorado, Magnues lied to the united states of america about the gods are arrived. Eliza lost her monkey pet Darwin, and persumed crying. Tommy and his friends leads us to their bedroom and sleep her with Tommy and Dil, and start lullabying and saying goodnight to her. Back on Spirit of Adventure, the soaked dogs return to Magnus, who reacts angrily. When the dogs explain that Spike was in big trouble again, and is on Altivo's side, he comes up with the idea to use Spike's tracking device. The next morning, Eliza wakes up by Tommy and Dil Pickles about gold were saved by humans, Tulio and Miguel discovers Magnus is trying to move the airship's orbit using the wheel when it is closest to the Waterslide El Dorado. Magnus reveals to us that his ultimate plan is to turn altivo over to prison room and blow up the mountain so that kids will be forced outside to stay away from school. Then Stu makes up a plan, and it worked. With the children and people of Yucaipa unites Chas Finster with Yucaipa Passenger Jet, everyone is happy and they all go on back to Magnus' Airship, and begins flying away. Spike (who had hid under the porch) also comes with Sloan, who both agree that Sloan is Spike's master. Tulio, Miguel, Tommy, his friends and Eliza tries to save Darwin, but Dil is entered the airship and is quickly captured by Magnus. He interrogates Dil, who won't reveal anything. Magnus looks out the window to see Chas Finster and everyone on the airplane and people of yucaipa on the school. He demands the dogs to kill yucaipa california if they see us. The floor below Dil starts to be guarded by the dogs, but Miguel and Tulio preveals Tommy to bring the dog treat to dogs and feed them. Magnus sees Eliza and Angelica and demands that the dogs take down the airplane and burn the school; they get into army chopper and shoot at the girls and the airplanes. Drew, Howard, Stu, Lou and Sloan fly through the window and sneak through the corridors of the airship, looking for a way out. Suddenly, Magnus emerges from the shadows and pulls out a sword. Magnus kicks Spike out of the door and locks it. In front of Spike now are Alpha and the remainder of the pack. Magnus slashes at Sloan and his teammates as he tries to defend himself with his cane. Lou gets knocked to the ground. Lou has an idea; he spits out his false teeth at Magnus, knocking him back. Lou grabs his teeth and gets back up. Back in the cockpit, Spike, Miguel, Tulio and Tommy and his friends on Altivo is being knocked against the controls, turning the ship. Magnus stumbles in the other room, giving Blackburn and his team an escape chance. They jump out the window and began to climb the airship, with Magnus right behind. Back in the cockpit, the dog pack trap Spike, who is hiding under the dashboard. As Alpha sticks his head through the steering wheel to reach him, Spike sticks a lampshade over his head, breaking him down on the wall, returning his high-pitched voice, and trapping his head in the steering wheel. Believing Alpha has now stole the Cone of Shame and Tommy and his friends are now laughing, the pack take Spike as their leader and listen to his every command. Outside, Eliza, Darwin and Angelica sees citizens of Yucaipa in trouble. Encouraged, they manages to climb to the rooftop of the school. Choppers continue to attack, but they manages to stop the planes by calling out that he sees a squirrel; this distracts the dogs and makes them collide all of the planes. Meanwhile, Stu, Lou, Blackburn, Drew, Chas, Howard and Nigel Thornberry with Maryanne make it to the top of the dirigible, where Spike joins them. Tommy, his friends, Angelica, Eliza, Darwin and the rest of the people steers to the top of the dirigible; everybody grabs on and steps on the plane. Magnus reaches the top of the dirigible, now holding a Bushmaster ACR assault rifle. With automatic shot, a ammos rips through the helicopter on Jean Claude and Coco LaBouche strings, sending a good amount of them floating away. The helicopter hits the top of the airship, sending Sloan Blackburn, parents, children, Tulio and Miguel, Altivo and the rest of the people tumbling out and the school sliding off the top. everyone grabs onto a ropes to try to stop the helicopter from falling. Sloan yells to Jean Claude and Coco to escape the school. Magnus fires at the door on helicopter, forcing them to run inside the helicopter. Magnus jumps onto the back seat and bangs on the door of the back seat on helicopter with his Bushmaster ACR. Sloan and his teams warns Jean Claude to hang onto Coco LaBouche just as Magnus crashes through the door. Just before Magnus is about to shoot them, Stu Pickles pulls out a chocolate apple, enticing Altivo. He jumps through the front door and helping Coco and Jean Claude escaped. Magnus scrambles for the horse, and his leg gets caught in some balloons. The balloons break off and Magnus falls to Earth and dies, while the helicopter falls over the edge of the dirigible to the Waterslide El Dorado. Tommy and his friends and all of people had managed to save everybody, but his helicopter fell through the clouds and destroyed Waterslide El Dorado, presumably breaking. "This is all your fault for Waterslide El Dorado, Blackburn. Waterslide El Dorado is destroyed." But he doesn't feel sad; he claims that "it's just a waterslide". With the gold being reunited with citizens, children and families, everyone is happy and they all go on vacation. Photos of the families on the Las Vegas Circus Circus amusement park are shown during the end credits. Special Features #Waterslide El Dorado: The Making of All Grown Up: The Movie. #Games and Activities #Music and More #Audio Community #Music Video: Someday Out of the Blue and Best Years of Our Lives (Rugrats Version) #Previews ##SpongeBob SquarePants Videos and DVDs ##Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ##DreamWorks DVDS and Videos ##The Grinch ##G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Movie ##J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame ##Jerry Bruckheimer's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie ##The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Videos and DVDs ##The Fairly OddParents Videos and DVDs ##Disney and Pixar's Legend of the Army: Waternoose Military Factory: Special Edition ##Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers ##Mary Poppins: Special Edition ##All Grown Up: Lucky 13 Video and DVD ##G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom ##Charlotte's Web and Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure ##Universal Studios Theme Parks ##The Wiggles Videos and DVDs ##SpongeBob SquarePants Home Videos ##The Batman Supermas Movie Trailer ##Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Trailer ##The Land Before Time X: Journey to Big Water ##Disney Channel Promos #Trailers and TV Spots ##Teaser Trailer 1 ##Teaser Trailer 2 ##Trailer 1 ##Trailer 2 ##Trailer 3 ##TV Spots 1 ##TV Spots 2 ##TV Spots 3 ##TV Spots 4 ##Antz Trailer ##The Prince of Egypt Trailer ##The Road to El Dorado Trailer ##Chicken Run Trailer ##Joseph: King of Dreams Trailer ##Shrek Trailer ##Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Trailer #Deleted Scenes #Bonus Episode: Mr. Meaty: Moochmaster P (exclusive sneak peek) #Bonus Episode: Histeria!: Colony of Conquerors (exclusive sneak peek) #G.I. Joe: Trading Card Game Guide Special Features Gallery Category:Real World Articles Category:Rugrats series Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Media Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Jungle-themed episodes Category:Vacation-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated G movies Category:Firsts Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Dreamworks Animation Movies Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s road movies Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films about humans Category:Animated films about Rugrats Category:Animated films about The Wild Thornberrys Category:Animated films about horses Category:Animated films about soldiers Category:Animated films about school Category:Animated films about wildlife Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Films set in the California Category:Films set in the Drankensberg Mountains Category:Films set in the Africa Category:Animated films about the gods Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Rugrats films Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:Film Roman films Category:Films directed by Andrew Adamson Category:Films directed by Vicky Jenson Category:Films produced by Arlene Klasky Category:Films produced by Gabor Csupo Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films songwriters by Elton John & Tim Rice Category:Crossover-themed episodes